Her Mother's Daughter
by Mad.X.Hattress
Summary: You know what? This is stupid! How was I supposed to know about all this? I mean really out of nowhere I'm now supposed to save the entire vampire race with the help of a gorgeous vamp prince and his bitchy cousin? Well how could this possibly go wrong!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not my story but it is one I beta-ed for. It kinda sucks due to the fact me and the author refused to agree on _anything_ but since I've decieded to take it over the next couple chapters will be written by me alone and will be longer and hopefully more descriptive.**

**Once there's actual characters their bios and pics will be on my profile.**  
**I'd love to get about 10 reviews but since that will never happen how about 3-7?**

* * *

Two figures crouched high above the bright city. Neither of them even seemed to breathe until the smaller of the two let out a hiss and without warning jumped off the skyscraper. Before the other's eyes the figure disappeared and in its place was a shiny black crow. It hissed again before diving down on the city, red eyes set on a target.

--

"Again." Mrs. Stancon ordered and we all sighed but once again started our rutine.

When I _finally _left practice and headed towards my new 2010 black Toyota Tundra I could feel someone following me. I figured it was Lawni coming to talk about how I fell and find some way to call me an idiot without actually doing so. Trying to avoid being humiliated I tugged off my shoes and ran as fast as I could to my truck.

I sighed loudly and flipped through my keys looking for my car key. I growled when I dropped my keys and swooped down to pick them up. A hard object came in contact with the back of my skull and I fell forward against my truck. I tried to turn around again but I was hit from behind once again and all I saw was darkness overcome my vision.

I woke up to this cat licking my ear. "Huh? Oh, Hi little kitty can you please get off of me?" The cat purred and curled up in my lap where I saw her name tag: _Luna Blackwell _

I looked up when I heard two voices coming towards the door. It sounded like a male and female talking even though they had the same accent. It was somewhere between New York and Britan which didn't help the confusion already whirling around in my brain.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the voices grew louder.

"-but you know I hate _mundanes_! Can I please kill it?" The feminine voice pleaded.

"Sure." The male sighed "but we- I have to talk to her."

"Why you? You aren't gonna sleep with her are you?" The girl sounded disgusted. _So they're either related or she's a jealous girlfriend.  
_  
"No. Because you just want to kill everything and that's proved not to always be a good thing in the past." The male whispered lowly but I could still hear him.

"Well!" The girl hissed. " If you let me just _do my job _we wouldn't have a problem would we?"

There was a long silence where I figured they were whispering before the door swung open and the two walked in.

"Why hello Jezzabelle," The male said. "I'm very pleased to finally make your acquaintance."

The girl curled her lip at me when I opened my mouth but I ignored her.

"Well I am _certainly_ not pleased. May I ask why you kidnapped me or is your chocolate hair friend over there going to kill me now?" I asked hearing the anger practically dripping from my voice.

"Oh looky here she's got spunk." The bitchy one said, and hearing her for the first time -without a door in the way that is- I realized her accent was much stronger than his "Don't be all pissy because _you_ tried to run from a vampire. I thought your mommy would've taught you better."

I opened my mouth but she was going on. "Oh and since this idiot here seems to think our names are a secret and is going to let you keep calling me 'the bitchy one'. " She sucked in a breath. "I'll introduce us."

"Wait, wait, WAIT! Did you say vampire? You have to be fu-"

"Don't interrupt me!" She snapped and mumbled something along the lines of 'Ignorant little mudane.'

"Like I was saying. . . I'm Chelsea Lydia Blackwell. Daughter of Erin Blackwell. And this monstrousity of a person over here is my cousin Kyler Aiden Kingsleigh. Son of an ignorant jerk." She grinned at him, showing off pointed white teeth.

My eyes widened when I realized something. Her teeth, which I had originally just thought were very well taken care of, were more than just sharp. They were _fangs._

Chelsea looked up at me through her lashes and smiled again, tilting her head. The boy- Kyler, looked very irratated. However before either of them could say anything I started screaming at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**A/N; TOLD YOU! Sucks! And short. :( Anyway 3-7 reviews and I'll add another chapter. WAY better then this. Hope you liked.**

_**~M.H.**_

**P.S. You don't have to be a member of FFN to review so hintity hint hint!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: La la la... Chapter two... hmmm.. Oh yeah! Umm just in case any of you were wondering! Yes my name is Chelsea but this character isn't a self-insert! I didn't pick the names, the original author did. So.. don't think I'm weird or anything... Thanks for the reviews! :D  
Apologies for shortness!

* * *

**

In the next instant a hand clamped down over my mouth. I stiffened as blood red eyes suddenly appeared in front of my face.

"Will you kindly shut the hell up?" Chelsea asked coldly as I starred wide-eyed at her.

"Chels." Kyler sighed and she growled but stepped away from me.

As I sat shell-shocked I took in both their actual appearances for the first time. Rather then her and him.

Chelsea, as said, had bright red eyes that were heavily lashed which would have made her look innocent if it weren't for the terrifying color and the way she kept glaring at me. Her hair was a dark brown and curled down past her waist even though it was currently being held away from her slightly round face in a almost-perfect ponytail with only two or three escaping their hold.

For a um 'vampire' she wasn't exactly what you'd expect. Instead of being tall and having a perfect model-thin body she was about 5'0 with a very curvy but not fat body that she seemed very happy with.

Her outfit consisted of a tank top that was white at the top and slowly faded to grey and then black and a pair of cutoff shorts. I realized suddenly she couldn't possibly be older than 15.

Kyler however, was a different story. His eyes were a light grey-blue color that actually looked flecked with gold. And he would tower way over my tall 5'9. I could tell, even sitting down. He, like Chelsea, had dark brown hair but unlike her his hair was shaggy and looked like he just woke up with it just almost falling in his eyes and sticking up at weird places in the back.

He was probably around 18 or 19 and wore a normal black tshirt and jeans that had several tears and holes in them.

I realized I was being spoken to and snapped out of my oogling.

"You're vampires!" I blurted out without meaning to and accidentaily cutting off whatever Kyler was saying.

Chelsea starred at me for a moment before looking up at her cousin. "Please can I kill it?"

"I'm a she not an it dammit! And I want some answers! Explain what I'm doing here!"

Kyler sent a glare at Chelsea shutting her up rather effectively.

"That's not up to us." Kyler replied and I found myself jumping off the bed.

"Well then who is it up to?!" I practically screamed.

"The King & Queen." Chelsea cut in as Kyler opened his mouth to answer.

I starred at her in amazement before I busted out laughing. "Your kidding right? They haven't had Kings and Queens in America since-- Wait there have never been Kings or Queens in America."

"Well we aren't in America." Chelsea hissed and that had me choking on my laughter.

"Then where are we?!" I asked in shock and Kyler sighed.

"We better take her to them." He said and Chelsea nodded in agreement.

"To who?! Where are we going?!" I gasped out and the next thing I knew I was being thrown over Kyler's shoulder like I weighed nothing.

Apparently there are still Queens and Kings because I was currently standing in front of them. The Queen appeared 25 with long white-blond hair whereas her partner looked about 30 and had neat, short black hair.

"Hello Jezzabelle." The woman smiled and I smiled back unsure of how to address her.

"E-excuse me." I whispered and she raised a perfect platinum eyebrow. "Why am I here?"

She smiled again and gestured to Kyler and Chelsea. "My Son and my niece are going to accompany you."

"Accompany me where?" I asked, getting more confused my the second.

The Queen's eyes widened and she blinked down at me. "You honestly don't remember?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: -smiles sheepishly- Heh... Hey guys.. -cough- Um well I'm sure none of you are interested in my reasons so I guess we should just get on with the chapter? I listened to Cinema Bizarre while I wrote. And they make me write weird. So I apologize. It's also a bit short but hopefully the content makes up for that?**

The women sitting before me hesitantly opens her mouth when a loud, ear-splitting explosion sound from behind me breaks through the thick air. I whirl around, only to find myself blinded by an horridly bright light. All around me knowing screams of terror break out, causing my heart to pick up double time.

Before I could bring myself to panic a increasingly familiar voice sounds, louder than ever.

"Oi! Will you all kindly shut tha hell up?!" Chelsea yelled at the panicking vampires.

A eerie laughter filled the room as the screams are silenced. "Chelsea, luv. You ain't changed at all, eh?"

Blinking my eyes against the dancing spots I see the small girl perched atop a random piece of what looked at concrete. It's then I notice the crash and bright light had flooded in from the broken wall. _Dear God.._Without warning I was lifted up from my feet and hugged back against the chest of someone obviously much taller than me.

"Hey what the hell man?!" I screamed.

This was all moving much too fast, everything happening in only a few seconds. I watched from not ten feet away as a boy obviously no older than me practically floated his way up to stand in front of me.

I was suddenly dropped to land face-first on the stone floor, and if it weren't for my hand reaching out to catch me I probably would have. Shaking my head and working my way to my feet I turn around to glare at whoever dropped me only to find empty space.

Wide-eyed I turn back around to see a smiling vampire before me.

It's then I realize it's technically not a horrible monster I'm up against. In fact he looks kinda.. feminine. Very tall and thin and dressed in too-tight clothing. I bet it's to distract people. Because it's sure as hell working on me. I guess he's got a pretty face but the fact that his almost shoulder-length black hair is falling all the way in his eyes and falling randomly over his face makes it hard to tell.

"Damien leave her alone!" Kyler's voice suddenly breaks through and I suck in a shaking breath realizing I hadn't been breathing.

"She looks scared." He laughs again and reaches up to brush my hair behind my ear. "What's wrong Jezzy?"

I was vaugely aware I was openly gaping at the boy.. Damien. The names itself terrified me and I had no idea why. It was then that things only got worse and my breathing turned into quick little pants as I staggered back from him.

"She actually has no idea who I am does she?!" Damien asked no one in particular with a shocked tone.

"Well we don't really know!" Chelsea spat, hopping off her perch to walk up to the vampire. probably stood a foot and some inches over her but he seemed more worried at being so close to her. "We were trying to figure that out when you and your minions came busting in! What do you want anyway?"

"My girl of course." He smirked and I started looking around to see who was left in the room. No one. Even the King and Queen had disappeared. I should've caught their names..

Wait! If everyone's gone then girls would be Chelsea and me! Why on Earth would Chelsea have anything to do with this Jackass?!

As I stood starring at the floor contemplating reasons why Damien must have stepped around the petite vamp because the next thing I knew he had tilted my head up and kissed me. And the neon-bright light suddenly returned.

It was like a serious moment gone wrong. My heart skipped a beat before picking up double time as a arm slipped around my waist. Despite the fact that this guy terrified the hell out of me I couldn't bring myself to pull away. I was frozen on the outside while my insides melted.

Suddenly he pulled away, keeping his arm around my waist. I gasped for air, knowing my face was turning a horrible shade of red. I looked over to see Kyler growling and Chelsea with her glare back on her face.

"Damien you shouldn't have done that. She's not yours anymore!" Chelsea snarled and reached over to put a hesitant hand on Kyler's shoulder.

"And why not?! Because she left for a little bit?" He was smiling evilly at them and I tugged away from him as I was terrified all over again.

"Because you'll probably just get her killed again!" Kyler screamed at him and I watched as Damien's smile disappeared and his grey-black eyes went blank of emotion.

"That wasn't my fault and you know it." Damien whispered, his grip tightening on me.

Chelsea crouched down suddenly and a horrible sound came from the back of her throat. "Yes it was!" She yelled at him. "You took her to Anlea!"

"To help her!" Damien snapped right back but I doubted anyone but me heard it as 30 or 40 new vampires suddenly floaded into the room.

Damien's smile reappeared and he pushed me away from me and I gasped expecting to meet the ground. However another set of arms caught me and I was hoisted up bridal-style, my hair falling back across my face.

I kicked my legs like a tempered toddler as the vampire only held me tighter to his chest. Apparently I was just annoying him because he switched me around so I was face-to-face with him, though I couldn't catch anything except a shock of blood-red hair and eyes to match. While I tried to revive myself from shock he pushed my hair away from my neck and the last thing I felt before blacking out was a double sting and a indescribable pain.

**A/N: Forgiveness? **


	4. Chapter 4

To expect the unexpected was apparently the only way at survival. I'd learned that in the last week and a half I'd been stuck here with Damien and his followers. Apparently he really wasn't just a physco vampire. But I'm getting ahead of myself. After I was dragged away from the 'castle' I'd been in I was thrown in a cell. Yes, an actual jail cell. I was kept down there for three days without food or water before that little brat of a girl showed up. Okay maybe I'm being mean.. She wasn't bad.. Just.. weird.

"Up up _up_! Things to do! Places to be! People to meet!"

A high-pitched singing broke threw my light sleep and allowed the pain growing continuing to grow in my stomach to make itself known once again.

"Up Jezzy up!" The voice trilled and suddenly a loud _clang _made my head snap up to see the bars I'd been starring at for days disappear.

That's not what shocked me.

Standing in front of me was one of the scariest and possibly most adorable things I'd ever seen. She was incredibly short- probably not even reaching my shoulder. Her perfectly straight hair brushed the tops of her dark-skinned thighs and was pitch-black with spins of neon green thrown randomly into it. With one half of her face covered I could still tell she was pretty. With high cheekbones, a round little nose and big eyes. It was her eyes that threw me off yet again. They were unaturally bright. Almost white with only an undertone of blue.

She was dressed in what looked like something out of a screwed-up mental asylum. Her feet and legs were completely bare -despite the thick silver cuffs around either of her ankles- up to where a fluffy tutu-like white skirt sat, barely covering anything. Her T-shirt -tucked into the skirt- was a dark maroon that had rips across the stomach and the back. Covering her hands were green and black stripped fingerless gloves - the same colors as her hair.

She was looking at me expectantly with a perfect white smile. It was then the shock picked up double time - She wasn't a vampire.

"Trigger!" A voice I was coming to hate interupted my starring and the girl's head whipped to the side.

"Yes Damien?!" She yelled back and I found myself covering my ears. "Oh yes yes! I'm getting her! Just like Nicky said 'cause you told him to tell me and that's how I got down here! Well actually you told him to get her but that's okay 'cause Nick's busy.."

"Trig!" I peeled one eye open and took my hands away from my ears to see Damien standing there with a glare on his face.

"Yes, Damien?" She asked innocently and I found myself choking back a laugh.

"Could you just get the girl and bring her upstairs?" He asked with what I could tell was the last of his patience.

Trigger -weird name for a weird girl- brought a single white polish-covered nail up to her now pouting mouth and twisted herself back and forth on her short legs.

"Anything you say Damien." She whispered and he smiled, patted her on the head, and left.

"Honey how old are you?" I asked once he disappeared and her smile came back.

"I'm 15. 16 in a month." She nodded to herself and held out a hand to me. "Well, come on."

I grabbed her hand and she hauled me to my feet with surprising strength. Probably sensing my awe she giggled.

"Vampire blood. I have to be strong and fast to keep up with them."

"Then how aren't you a vampire?"

"'Cause Nick didn't bite me." When I gave her a confused look she continued. "While I was drinking from him he'd have to bite me. We'd both have to chow down on eachother... At the same time. You get it?"

_No. _"Yup."

"'Kay come on!"

She skipped ahead of me down the dark hall and I'd hesitantly followed after her. She'd led me up two flights of stairs and we'd taken an elevator up to the top level - which apparently was it's own room. Damien's room.

And I've been here ever since. He's been letting me sleep in his bed for some weird reason while he sleeps.. somewhere. I'm assuming either the couch or a coffin. Probably the second.

Currently I'm sitting here on the huge white-leather sectional with Trig and Nick watching a CSI marathon and trying to convince Nick to go make me and Trig something to eat.

"Come on Nicky I'm hungry!" Trigger pleaded, her white/blue eyes looking up at the vampire boy cutely.

"No Trig. You just ate. You're going to get fat. And don't call me Nicky" He sneered at her with that weird accent that apparently all the vampires had.

Nick -physically- wasn't much older than Trig. He had been 17 when whoever changed him.. Well changed him. Which made him two years older than the now gaping girl seated on his lap -She'd moved there after I told her it might help with the whole 'get food' thing-.

"That's your name though.." She trailed off and I bit my tongue to hold back laughter as tears filled up her big eyes. "Nicky you said I was pretty! You never said anything about being fat!"

Nick looked _this _close to face-palming. "I didn't call you fat Trig!"

"You did! Nicky you're so mean!" She squealed and burried her face in his shoulder.

That's when I lost it and let the laughter bubble over. Nick looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's not _funny_! How do I make her _stop_?!" He was trying to push Trig off him but she just latched back on everytime he got close to getting away.

"You've known her longer!" I giggled.

"Yes but I usually just ditch her with whoever's within throwing distance!" I brought a hand down to cover my mouth as my laughing grew louder.

It only got worse when Nick let out a girlish squeal when Trig rearranged herself to be stratling his lap and continued to whine about how he lied to her and nicknames and just general gibberish. _Did I just say gibberish? _

It was then the thick wooden doors from behind me blew open and in struted Miss Rosalie-Cullen-Wannabe.

Lila was one person I'd come to avoid at all costs. She seemed to hold a anger towards me for no reason since day one. And when I say Rosalie-Cullen-Wannabe.. I mean it. Lila's hair in a gorgeous gold color that curls down to her mid-back and her bright yellow eyes are always glaring directly at me. Although I'm pretty sure it's not 'cause I'm stealing away her hot brother.. or that I'm human.

"Enough!" Lila snapped and Trig immediately curled herself into Nick's side with startled tear-stained eyes.

"Damien wants to see the mutt." That's the nickname I'd picked up around the other vampires because of her. No matter how many times I tell her I'm not a dog.

Rolling my eyes I stood up and walked over to my bedroom. "Then tell him I'm busy." I snapped at her and slammed the door.

_He wants to talk he knows where I am. _I thought with a growl as I fell on the soft bed. _Not like the door would stop him. _


	5. Chapter 5

"Jez! Time to wake up! Damien's got a surprise for you!" Trigger's sing-song voice broke threw my light sleep and I hesitantly allowed myself to sit up and unlock my door.

In the same instant a very flamboyant girl leaped through the door and landed gracefully on my rumpled bed. With her long hair tied back in a high swinging ponytail and her pretty face painted up with bright yellow and pink makeup to match her outfit Trigger looked like one of those anime girls if they magically became hyper as hell.

Her nose wrinkled as she took in my appearance and her eyes suddenly became twice as bright. "You have to let me dress you."

It took me a full minute to realize she was speaking to me and another minute to comprehend what she'd just said. When I did I shot her a look of complete disbelief I saw her face fall slightly before she was on her knees in front of me in a odd impression of a proposal.

"Please Jezzy? I've been wanting to do your hair since I met you!" She tilted her pixie face at me and I sighed, throwing my arms in the air.

"Whatever."

Oh how I would regret that word.

Four and a half hours later I stood in front a full length mirror with rap blaring in my ears and a look of complete shock froze on my face.

The second I'd agreed to letting her dress me Trigger had gone fashionista. I'd been ordered to shower and plug in a hair straightener while she disappeared to her room, which I'd yet to see.

I'd been sat facing a wall and been smothered with attention from Trig. She'd put together at least eight outfits and honestly they'd all made me think of hiding in a very dark very secluded place.

Here I stood though, with my long red hair perfectly straight with my bangs pushed to left side of my face so my eye was shadowed. My makeup was done in a very Trigger-like way. Glittery silver shined from above my eyes with thick black running threw it and making my eyes look doll-like, my skin had somehow gotten paler making my green eyes look... well green-er.

My clothes were where Trigger left her mark. Thick high-heeled school girl shoes with mis-matched red, white and grey stalkings stretching up my long legs to stop mid-thigh where there was only a small space of skin before the dark denim of my shorts began. The bottom half of my stomach was completely visible and the top half was covered by a black vest covered in random colorful buttons. Half-gloves stretched over my fingers and stopped half-way across my hand with silver studs.

"...You're unbelievable.." I whispered watching as Trigger's smile grew into a dark smirk, an expression very rarely worn by her.

"And you look amazing."

"Agreed." A cool voice laughed from the door and I spun around unsteadily on my heels to stare at Damien.

He was dressed as he normally was. His hair fell every which way hiding his face, his t-shirt read 'If You Can Read This; Hi' and his ripped jeans were naturally way too tight making you have to blink several times before being able to see straight again.

"Now Damien you ruined my surprise." Trigger huffed but quickly squealed in delight when Nick appeared dressed alot like Damien.

"What was the point behind all this?" I asked forcing my voice to sound annoyed.

"We're going out." Damien held out his hand in a very gentlemen-like gesture and I found myself blinking repeatedly again.

"Um.. Okay."

Oh lust how I despise thee. Actually I haven't thought about Damien _that _way. He's just extremely beautiful in a 'You'll never get this' sort of way. And the fact his expression changes from annoyed or bored to smirking or smiling when he sees me doesn't help.

I thought about that on the way to wherever it was we were going. We weren't in a giant limo drinking Pink Squirrels and laughing at nothing in particular. In fact we were in a black Escalade with Trigger hanging out the window like puppy and Nick watching her with silent amusement. Someone else was driving. I think it was one of those vamps that helped kidnap me.

Damien's arm was around me -I'd attempted to shrug it off many a time- and he was looking between Nick and Trigger like he had just figured something amazing out.

"What?" I whispered and laughed when he looked at me like he'd forgot I was there.

"I think they like each other." He said quietly making my laughing pick up.

"Really now?"

"Oh yes." He nodded quickly and I tilted my head at him and smiled.

I'd read somewhere once that the victim of a kidnapping would often bond with the kidnapper, and the kidnapper in turn would usually return the feelings. Rather if be a parental, friend or relationship bond.

Now I'd only been with these guys for about two weeks but they were definitely not evil. In fact I think they remember me sometimes. Like I'm supposed to be in on a joke that I'll never get. I don't know how that's even possible but I do know I've known them before, and I think we did more than just hang out. I think I was sort of... in charge.

I snapped out of my thinking as Damien nudged my shoulder and I looked up to see Trigger climbing out of the car. Shaking my head I jumped out after her and frowned. _Where are we?_


End file.
